


ride it; my pony

by wentzways



Series: the angel headed hipster and his knight [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic, based on pony by ginuwine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wentzways/pseuds/wentzways
Summary: “What in the Hell is going on in here?”He couldn’t stop his stray giggles slipping from his uncensored mouth. Bucky frowned, shielding himself and his new Ipod (with an indestructible case. He had broken too many, and Tony was sick of shelling out money to him. He called Bucky a leech.) from Sam’s view.“Nothing. Leave me alone.”





	ride it; my pony

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in 15 minutes with maddie like i usually do leave me alone or bother me at odonovanross.tumblr.com

_ I'm just a bachelor, _

_ I'm looking for a partner, _

_ Someone who knows how to ride, _

_ Without even falling off, _

 

He should have known. Why would he intrust Tony to give him good music? After his last Steve debacle, he decided to pursue his music needs elsewhere, and that meant asking people around the Avengers tower. 

He first picked Steve, who thought current music consisted of songs like  _ September _ by Earth, Wind, & Fire. He should have known not to ask the man who hadn’t been out in the 21st Century any longer than he had. 

Bucky pouted as he listened to the song, eyebrows knitting in confusion. 

What was he  _ riding?!  _ The song made no sense. It was utterly nonsense. 

_ If you're horny,  _

_ let's do it Ride it, my pony, _

_ My saddle's waiting, _

_ Come and jump on it, _

At the moment that the chorus began, Sam, Bucky’s partner(Still no clarification. Bucky didn’t mind.), walked in. 

And he  _ cackled.  _

“What in the Hell is going on in here?” He couldn’t stop his stray giggles slipping from his uncensored mouth. Bucky frowned, shielding himself and his new Ipod (with an indestructible case. He had broken too many, and Tony was sick of shelling out money to him. He called Bucky a leech.) from Sam’s view. 

“Nothing. Leave me alone.” He muttered darkly, clicking the home button for his Ipod. 

“Bucky, babe. This isn’t new, or even music you would  _ like. _ ” Sam snickered, sitting next to him. Bucky instinctively leaned into the warmth of his partner, his face buried into his shoulder. 

“...Stark gave me this.” 

“ _ Now _ I understand. Why don’t you ever ask me for music requests?”

Sam’s arms went around Bucky, his face fond. The two were wrapped up upon the couch, listening to the song as it continued. 

“...What’s this about?” The long haired male asked, upset that he didn’t understand. At least with the last song, he seemed to understand what was happening. This one was oddly sensual- with no real point. Or, Bucky seemed to think so. 

“It’s more of a song that….you uh,” Sam let out another laugh, sighing at how his almost partner could even pull off being dumb and make it look cute, “You fuck to.” He said, bluntly, wiggling his eyebrows.

Bucky gasped, grabbing the nearest pillow, hitting Sam with it. 

Needless to say, he wouldn’t be asking Tony for song requests anytime soon. 

_ If you're horny,  _

_ let's do it Ride it, my pony, _

_ My saddle's waiting, _

_ Come and jump on it. _

**Author's Note:**

> i might take song requests


End file.
